The Locked Case
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: He's back, but different. To stop the Black Organisation's deeds, he decides to create own. Calling himself Mystery, vigilante of Beika. Sort of AU.
1. Prologue

Years ago, I was forced to take a drug that made me 'disappear' and become Conan. I lived with my childhood friend Mouri Ran and her father Mouri Kogoro. I found the creator of the drugs, Miyano Shiho (Who now calls herself Haibara Ai) and got her to make antidotes for me, but they're all temporary.

I learned, we weren't the only victims of that drug. I took an antidote from them, but doing that caused a side effect. That side effect, was to create two people out one person, I, Kudo Shinichi and my 'son', Kudo Conan.

In order to stop the Black Organisation, I decided to create my own. Hattori helped me recruit. To make sure I don't make the same mistake, I took solo martial arts classes from Kyogoku Makato. I took other classes from around the world and became a vigilante of Beika who calls himself Mystery. Kaito Kid joined our cause and revealed his identity to us.

It wasn't enough.

Miyano took the drug to assist us, code naming herself The Alchemist  
Many joined us, but we weren't a criminal organisation, oh no, we are an organisation of detectives, martial artists and scientists who do what's right.

We are the Locked Case


	2. Chapter 1

_Newspaper Headline:  
Mystery Prevents Murder_

It was great to be back at school. Conan told Ran he'll be moving in with me. When I got to the classroom, I heard gossiping from classmates. "Hey Kudo, there's a vigilante named Mystery in Beika." "Really?" I'm glad my mother was an actress, I must gotten her acting skills.

Class started, our teacher was introducing some new students, an American with an eye patch on his left: Tyler Clouse, a black haired girl with a poker face: Sekar Claret, a man with missing legs in a wheelchair: Paul Williams and... Miyano Shiho.

 _Time passed_  
We were eating, Miyano walked towards me, whispering in my ear. "I saw the newspaper's cover, you were on it."  
I smirked "Why are you really here?" "Do you think anyone will suspect who Mystery is."  
I simply answered no. "I arrived two weeks after Mystery appeared." She walked back to the other new students.  
Ran was the next person to come to me. "Shinichi, what were you and Miyano-san talking about?" "Nothing important, she just wanted to say thank you for solving her sister's murder."

 _Time passed_  
After school, I walked to pick up Conan. I saw him with his friends, they saw me. Conan waved at them "I'll see you tomorrow."  
As we walked to my house we spoke a bit "So Conan, how was school?" "It was like your memories told me, Dad."  
When Conan was 'born', he got copies of my memories in him. "So, Ran is your wife and Conan is your son, huh?"  
We turned our heads to the source of the voice. It was none other than Sonoko. "You've got some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 2

"Sonoko, listen, it's just a small misunderstanding."  
"How small?"  
"Well... I'm just going to say: Conan's father made me promise to take care of him, adopt him as my own son before he died." Hopefully, she's buying it.  
"Is this true, Conan?"  
"Yeah!" It's cute when he says it in a childish voice.  
She smirked. What is in that mind of hers? "Wait til Ran hears about this."  
Before we could stop her, she ran away.

"On the bright side, we got rid of her." Somehow, I like his childish voice better than his mature one. Then again, he was a part of me. "So, how was your first day back at high school?"  
I told him my classmate were talking about Mystery and four new students transferred there. I just remembered we're going to dinner with some friend and allies.

 _Time passed  
_ We met Hattori and Toyama on our way "Hey Kudo, nice to see you two. We brought that Mouri girl with us, she's just behind." And to make things worse, Ran brought along Sonoko. "Well what do you know, your husband and son are coming with us."  
"Sonoko, we're nothing like that." What I didn't expect, was that all three of us said it in unison.

 _Time passed_  
We sat by a huge table after the people we invited came. We sat in this order: me, Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Kyogoku-sensei, Hattori, Toyama, Nakamori, Kuroba, Miyano and Haibara.  
I hear the people around me speak amongst themselves. Ran asking Conan if the food was great, Toyama talking to Nakamori about identical to Ran, Kyogoku-sensei telling Sonoko about what he taught me and Miyano trying to get my attention. "Kudo, you brought your tools here right?"  
"I did. Anyway, what kind of gadgets did you and the other scientists create this time?"  
"We made another design for the tranquilliser watch Conan has. Aim for your target with your arm, put your wrist downwards and a needle will be shot from the dial for adjusting the time."

Before I could ask about any of these other gadgets, an explosion came from a window above, everyone got down as six people with masks and handguns came running in through the back door. "All right, hand over your valuables and no one gets hurt!" I emerged from the ground walking to them. "Now here's a man doing something right!"  
I smiled "I couldn't agree more." I elbow one behind me in the face breaking his mask, grabbed his gun and threw it at another about to shoot me, knocking him unconscious, Conan shot a needle at the neck of masked someone who sounded like a woman, Miyano used the new watch to take out two, the sixth one ran away before I could get him. I went after him, following him to a silver car with a getaway driver waiting for him. When I saw the number plate, I knew it wouldn't go anywhere. A dart shot out the driver's window, putting the escapee to sleep.

The police arrived, arresting the six. I took one more look at that number plate. LC . DRV1. I hear Ran calling my name "Shinichi, I know Kyogoku didn't teach you those moves, so tell me what's going on?" "I'll tell you on the way, get in the car guys." We watched as the silver car convert into a police van.


End file.
